Ocean Of Stars
by Lucith
Summary: When all else fails in Wrenpaws life she quickly turns to her clan, but they turn their backs on her, Most hurt when her best friend Palepaw turns his back on her with the clan whispering about her behind her back she turns to looking for something or someone to help her, but when she finds a mysterious tom drawing her closer with each word, what then?
1. INFO!

**hallo every one its Lemons n' Salt here with a new story XD it does not have lemons in it but I will need a few extra OC's to borrow for the story there are four clans like the book, It will be mainly revolving around PondClan. IF you have an OC or OCs PM me or if youre a guest put it in the reviews but I need you to fill out this form fur me :3**

* * *

**Name: DerpyTail (JKJK DO NOT PUT THAT PLS!) **

**Clan: (PondClan OakClan CaveClan FieldClan) Do not answer this if you are making a rogue/loner**

**Rank: (warrior/app/kit/elder/) Do not answer this if you are making a rogue/loner**

**Desc: spots stripes eye color etc etc**

* * *

** If your cat has kin then fill out another form **

** If your cat is unrealistic or if it says 'main char' I will ignore it ^-^**

* * *

**I will be putting descriptions to the clan camps and lifestyles in the next chapter!**

**Luv,**

**Lemon**


	2. Camp and Territory Desc

_**ALRIGHT HERES THE DESCRIPTION FOR TEH CLANS AND LIFESTYLES and some of the myths that queens told their kits**_

* * *

**PondClan~~~**

~ in a forest much like ThunderClan's but with it raining constantly there are always puddles around the territories PondClan used to be a mangrove swamp/forest dried up leaving large ponds around the area PondClan eats mostly squirrels and if need be they will eat the frogs or fish from the ponds

~The camp is surrounded by several tall mangrove trees with thorn walls going between them to keep enemies and anything else that might try to wander in, out of the camp The leaders den is in a hollow just above the deputy's den in the largest of the trees in the camp wall. there is a large pond in the middle of the camp and a fallen tree that leads out to the middle of it. This log if called the Fallen Tree and it is where they hold clan meetings, The nursery is kept under the roots of another of the surrounding trees, the medicine den is made of brambles and is to the right of the nursery where as the warriors are in a den much the same as the medicine den but to the left side of the nursery the apprentices den is near the entrance to camp with the elders den flanking it and the fresh kill pile is under the roots of the stump that used to be the base of the fallen tree

~PondClan is known for having sleek pelted cats that are used to water and very powerful swimmers with the kindest cats of the territorys, The queens of this clan tell their kits that their ancestors used to have two strong tails for swimming but they were taken from them by starclan for unknown reasons

~PondClan used to have more cats but some of them rebelled and split up to form caveclan many moons ago

* * *

**OakClan~~~**

~Is in a forest of birch trees with a giant oak at the center of the territory OakClan mainly hunts crows and squirrels if need be they will eat mice or voles

~The camp is basicly all in the giant oak with the dens looking mostly like giant bird nests but with roofs and walls, the nursery is in the hollow of the tree just above the lowest branch which is still very high up. The warriors den is on the branch above the nursery and the apprentices and elders den are on the lowest branch near the nursery the leader's and deputy's dens are on the branch above the warriors den there is a thick branch that sticks out next to the leaders den and that is where the leader make his/her announcements and holds the clan meetings

~OakClan is known for having cats with the longest legs and the queens of the other clans tell their kits that they have long legs for jumping from branch to branch and that once many moons ago each cat of oakclan used to have wings but they were taken from them by starclan and that they missed the sky so much that they tried to get as close as possible by living in the oak

~OakClan used to have more cats but some of them rebelled with the cats from pondclan to form fieldclan many moons ago

* * *

**FieldClan~~~**

~Is in a territory much like WindClan's they live next to a small ledge where the leaders den is ontop of with a wall of thorns and brambles surrounding the camp

* * *

**CaveClan**

~is in a forest with part of a mountain in its territory

~Their camp is in a cave near the base of the mountain the main clearing of the cave is large with tunnels branching off to the different dens, there are slight holes in the walls and roof of the cave that let light filter through

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE DESC OF FIELD AND CAVE CLAN THEY DONT REALLY MATTER IN THE STORY AND YOU REALLY WONT BE SEEING ANY OF TEH CAMP IN IT AND WHEN OR IF YOU DO THEN IT WILL BE TO YOUR IMAGINATION TO FIGURE OUT HOW IT LOOKS! :D**

_**I will try and post the first chapter to the actual story tomorrow!**_


	3. Chapter 1 And so it begins

**ALRIGHT HERES THE FIRST CHAPTER! AND AGAIN IF YOU WISH TO HAVE YOUR OC IN THE STORY FILL OUT THE FORM IN THE CHAPTER LABLED INFO/ I also decided to post this story early since it was giving me a headache on how I was supposed to remember to post it tomorrow :3**

* * *

WrenKit padded out of the nursery proudly with her head held high and her best friend PalePaw who was only a few days older than she watching with the group of other apprentices as she was made into an apprentice herself she sat down on a small area of stones close to the pond surrounded by her clan mates, The leader IceStar looked down at the kit and nodded approvingly before starting

"WrenKit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as WrenPaw. Your mentor will be FrostFire. I hope FrostFire will pass down all she knows on to you." IceStar turned her cool gaze onto FrostFire " FrostFire**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from EagleFeather, and you have shown yourself to be swift and cunning. You will be the mentor of WrenPaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her" WrenPaw shot up and dashed over to her new mentor, Touching noses with her as cats gathers around her chanting her new name

slowly the cats went back to their normal duties leaving only WrenPaw and her mentor "So!" she started happily "When do we start training?" FrostFire laughed and stood up "Tomorrow, go get acquainted with your new denmates and get yourself a nest to sleep in, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" she purred flicking her apprentices ear with her tail then turning to go talk to the other warriors

WrenPaw turned around and padded over to her waiting denmates who greeted her happily but were shooed away by the oldest apprentices GrassPaw and HeatherPaw "Hey there WrenPaw! Were the oldest apprentices in the den so we got to choose where your nest was!" Heather paw started pushing WrenPaw inside the den while GrassPaw padded to the center of the den flicking a nest with his paw "This one is yours" he said, his bright green eyes flicking over the apprentice then he turned and padded to his nest which was behind hers.

HeatherPaw seeing how quiet the den got piped up "My nest is next to yours!" she patted her own nest with a paw and rolled onto it "I got all the moss for your nest so there shouldn't be any thorns in it at all" she looked around "Well you can chat with whoever now I guess" she sighed and curled up in her nest falling asleep

WrenPaw dashed out of the den, the atmosphere is there was getting kinda heavy and she needed fresh air she relaxed a bit when she was outside of the camp and alone, she sat down and looked up at the stars she was falling asleep when she heard a voice behind her "Hey there!" she jumped three feet into the air out of surprise she then turned around looking into the familiar eyes of PalePaw "Oh... hi?" her head tilted to the side slightly "Were you following me?" she laughed at the thought

"WHAT!? H-how could you accuse me of such a thing?" he whined then smiled "Yes, yes I did. why?"

"Because its creepy that's why" she giggled the batted him over the ear

"No, this is creepy" he jumped into a bush and peered through the leaves and started breathing loudly watching her with wide eyes

"Well...I guess that's creepy also" she smiled and started running back to camp

he soon caught up to her panting with the effort as they barreled into camp loudly startling the cats who were still awake

she crawled into her new nest and fell asleep, happy to see that PalePaw's nest was next to hers

* * *

The next few moons were intense training and hardly any fun or free time

She woke up in her nest looking around to see everyone gone 'Why had no one waken me?' she thought getting up and grooming herself quickly before padding out of the den

"WrenPaw!" she turned to see her mentor calling for her near the camp entrance she ran over "Yeah?" she panted as her mentor started padding out of the camp impatiently "W-whats wrong FrostFire?" she managed to get out of her as she caught up to her mentor who was padding to the rarely patrolled part of the territory making WrenPaw uneasy she nearly ran into her mentor when she stopped abruptly sending the dead leaves around her paws scattering turning around she started her apprentice in the eye and at that instant WrenPaw wanted desperately to run away from her mentor because her eyes were filled with violent and blood thirsty flickers. FrostFire unsheathed her claws and took a step forward "F-FrostFire?" she stuttered backing away, _'This isn't right... she isn't right! what happened to her!?' _she thought

suddenly quick as lightning she lashed out a paw aiming for WrenPaw's neck but WrenPaw managed to duck away from her attack and turn to start running but gasped as she hit the floor with great impact that sent the air out of her, she yowled and twisted around to see her mentors eyes were clouded and she was baring her fangs at her apprentice she rolled the apprentice onto her back slicing her claws across WrenPaw's belly she yowled in pain and slashed out managing to scratch her claws across her mentors eyes sending the warrior turning around and dashing to camp blood dripping behind her _'why would she run away now?' _she thought hazily as the world slowly blacked out

* * *

**WELL SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! XD ill try to post the next chapter soon! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE I NEED HONESTLY ON HOW I DID SO I CAN MAKE THE STORY BETTER IN ANY WAYS POSSIBLE**


	4. Chapter 2 Lies

**ALRIGHT HERES TEH SECOND CHAPTER! HOPE YA LIKES IT!**

* * *

WrenPaw woke up in the same spot where she blacked out she looked around seeing several eyes watching her from behind a bush _'Why are they just sitting there staring at me?'_ she attempted to get up, wincing in pain and stumbling back to the floor with a _thud _

"Careful she might attack us..." she heard one of the cats whisper

"Why would she attack us?! we helped her after all" another one spoke

"That doesn't mean anything to these cats!" the first one spoke again not bothering to whisper

"I-I wont attack you..." WrenPaw spoke up

A small kit with a blue collar padded out from behind the bush, the collar around his neck jingling loudly "Okay I believe you!" the kit meowed earning a gasp from the other cat in the bush "My name is Sky and that's Sheep" he looked back at the bush, another cat padding out this one without a collar and looked the age of an apprentice_ 'she looks like she is staring at a dog that might attack at any second!'_ she thought hastily"Im WrenPaw do you think you could help me to my camp?" as she said this Sheep looked utterly horrified at the thought that there might be more than one of me out there

"Sure!" sky chirped happily "Im not big enough to help you there so Sheep is going to carry you... is that alright?" WrenPaw nodded and sheep carefully picked her up and started carrying her where she was told '_it seems as if its the kit is in charge_' she laughed and sheep shot her a glare that could burn the fur off your body

They soon padded into the camp and earned shocked stared from most of the warriors and apprentices

The MedicineCat BlackLeaf quickly ran over and snatched WrenPaw away from the two cats, he carried her into his den and placed her in an empty nest removing the cobwebs that Sky and Sheep had placed on her belly wound he added some marigold poultice to it and then put new cobwebs. BlackLeaf dropped two poppy seeds in front of her and she lapped them up soon falling asleep

-Later-

She woke up to several anxious faces looking at her and one of them was not PalePaw her ear flicked in confusion Sheep and Sky were two of them then it was her mother BrackenHeart, then her father LostStorm and finally BlackLeaf "What?" she said her speech a little slurred after the poppy seeds

"Why did you attack FrostFire?" her father suddenly snapped at her "What! She was the one that attacked me!" she wailed, at this sky and sheep backed away slowly. she looked past her parents to see two warriors escorting them out of camp she saw PalePaw and he obviously noticed because he shot her a glare filled with anger, WrenPaw looked away quickly and back at her parents who were giving her disappointed looks "You shouldn't lie to your clan WrenPaw" her mother said sadly

"Where is FrostFire?" WrenPaw said, her eyes widening with shock realizing that she hadn't seen her at all since she got back

"She is dead WrenPaw" BlackLeaf said bluntly

"How?!" WrenPaw yowled in dismay

"She came back to camp with a scratch across her neck, barely alive saying that you attacked her" LostStorm said glaring down at her

"You should be thankful WrenPaw" her mother said "IceStar said you are allowed to stay though I don't know why"

WrenPaw got up seeing that her wound was fully healed for some reason, she peeled off the cobwebs hastily and shot a glare at her parents. she turned and dashed out of camp hearing them yelling to catch her. Her eyes watered up and she ran straight ahead not taking notice of her surroundings she was soon wandering in the territory of OakClan she attempted to yowl when a sudden weight fell ontop of her but it was muffled by a paw she managed to look behind herself seeing it was another apprentice she bit his paw and he hissed backing off of her

"Why did you bite me!?" he whispered loudly

"Because its not normal to cover up another's mouth!" she hissed at him not caring to whisper

His eyes widened "Shhh!" he hissed "Do you want my clan to attack you or not!" he whispered

'_why would he care_' she thought to herself "Of course not" she whispered finally

"Then shut up!" he snapped still whispering "Follow me" he turned and dashed off through the forest, WrenPaw following close behind they came to a small oak and he pushed her inside of an old fox den "Stay quiet" he ordered he turned around and pushed leaves over the small entrance

"What are you trying to hide SmokePaw"

"Nothing at all RavenFlight" he said "I was just...making dirt?"

RavenFlight snorted "Verry well" then he turned and padded off leaving SmokePaw alone he let out an exasperated sigh "You can come out now..." he turned around and WrenPaw pushed her way out of the den shaking the leaves off her pelt "Thanks" he muttered

he laughed "I never thought that a proud _PondClanner _would ever be giving me thanks" he purred and flicked a leaf off her head with his tail "come on you should go back to your camp before the both of us get caught" he started padding back to the PondClan border with WrenPaw right next to him "You never told me your name" he said just as they were arriving at the border "My name is WrenPaw" she said "Whats yours" she asked even though she already knew "SmokePaw Of OakClan, at your service!" she laughed at his introduction and stepped over the border "Well..." she said looking back "Ill see ya at the gathering I guess..." she turned and padded back towards her camp "Bye WrenPaw!" she heard his yowl behind her

* * *

**hoped you liked the chapter! I know its still short but I am trying okay?**

**Sky: Moon is going to put descriptions for the characters already in the story for the next chapter**

**Sheep: and for the third chapter of the story she will put the what happened when she got back to camp O ^O**

**SmokePaw: And the gathering also! :D**


	5. Char Info

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS DISTRACTED WITH FLAMES AND SMOKE

SmokePaw~~~ Black/gray Tom with Yellow eyes and light gray stripes along his tail  
RavenFlight~~~ Pure Black tom with pale blue eyes  
WrenPaw~~~ White/gray she with Brown and ginger spots along her back with a gray and brown speckled tail and grass-green eyes  
FrostFire~~~ White She with Ginger paws and neck, with amber eyes  
PalePaw~~~ Sand-colored tom with white Legs and belly with a striped tail And pale green eyes  
HeatherPaw~~~ Light brown she with Darker striped and white tail tip and belly. With Deep blue eyes  
GrassPaw~~~ Light gray tom with dark green eyes and a black stripe under his left eye

If I missed some just tell me and ill edit the list :P


	6. Chapter 3 Confusion

Wrenpaw padded back into the camp shrinking back slightly as some of her clan mates watched her as if she was a rabid dog. She headed towards her den, tail dragging on the floor.

She slipped silently inside looking around slightly and holding back a sigh of relief when she noticed that Palepaw wasn't in there at the moment. 'Im not sure I can deal with him right now' she thought she winced at her own thought 'its more like I don't want to deal with him' She froze as she saw Grasspaw grinning at her and Heatherpaw giving her a suspicious stare.

She brushed it off and curled up in her nest attempting to fall asleep, until she felt a tail curl around her and some one pressed up to her back, she turned her head to get a look at the cat doing this.

She flattened her ears against her head and gave Grasspaw a questioning look. He only smirked and rested his head on her shoulder, whispering only so she could hear "You know you smell like OakClan" he purred.

Her fur fluffed up and she attempted to push him away which only caused him to drape a paw over her and hold her closer. She started to panic and began looking around for someone to help her, only to see that HeatherPaw had left the den, leaving only the two of them in there.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone" he said, causing her to look at him, he had his eyes closed while still resting on her shoulder "As long as you can follow my orders" he laughed bitterly causing her eyes widen slightly. He opened an eye and looked at her. "Deal?" She figured that he wouldn't try anything that would get her in trouble and she didn't feel like getting kicked out of the gathering, her eyes narrowed as watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Great. It starts right now" he purred as if he were a kit getting to go outside for the first time. Until he stopped to shoot a smirk in the direction of the entrance, she turned to look and saw Palepaw staring at them both curled together his eyes filled with disbelief, before hissing slightly and stalking away from the den towards the fresh kill pile.

She turned to shoot a sharp glare at Grasspaw as he was thrown into a fit of laughter 'The jerk knew Palepaw was going to see' she thought to herself. he saw the her glaring at him and he leaned forward licking her cheek "I'm sorry I couldn't help it" he was still laughing so she brushed his apology off as insincere. She pushed him away and left the den.

Hearing her name being called from the Log she looked at her leader and began forward. Before she was even half way there Icestar began to speak "I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you; just because Frostfire said it doesnt make it true. She was probably delusional from blood loss" Icestar's eyes filled with sorrow "So to make up for it I decided to let you go to the gathering" she flicked her tail slightly "We leave at Sundown, be ready" with that Icestar turned and headed towards her den

oooooo

Wrenpaw looked around the camp and saw Palepaw watching her, he looked away as soon as they made eye contact though. She headed towards him, intending on asking him why he wouldn't talk to her anymore when she was stopped in her tracks by Grasspaw, who inturn looked over to make sure Palepaw was watching; and he was; So he looked back to Wrenpaw who stood there quietly "So WrenPaw we needed another apprentice on our patrol so I was wondering if you would join us" he purred making sure to whisper the next part "That wasn't really a question" his green eyes narrowing. Her fur fluffed up slightly before she answered "Sure ill go" The tall tom grinned and stepped next to her, curling his tail around her acting protective, though she knew he was faking it. She was being dragged away by Grasspaw when she felt someone watching, she turned to see Palepaw watching Grasspaw intently, anger flashing through his eyes, soon followed by what looked like jealousy, But she wasn't quite sure so she ignored it. She had no clue why Palepaw would be jealous anyways.

Once they left the camp she turned to Grasspaw "Is there a reason why you're trying to make Palepaw mad?" she questioned his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her "I suggest you revoke that question Wrenpaw" he sneered before turning his attention to his surroundings

oooooo

They had arrived back at camp in time to leave for the gathering. Currently she was packed between Grasspaw who was trying to keep others from bumping into him and Roseflight as they headed to the gathering. Occasionally she would be shoved from behind because apparently she was too slow. She watched in awe as cats mingled with each other in the clearing, where near the back of it was a sudden rise in the earth, forming a small cliff, where she guess was where the leaders stood, She recognized the smell of OakClan and one other, which meant that there was one who hadn't arrived yet. She smiled slightly as she spotted the familiar Dark form of Smokepaw who in turn pointed her out to a group of other apprentices around him, who either smirked at or nudged Smokepaw. She looked at her side to jump slightly when she saw both Palepaw and Grasspaw watching her closely.

She shivered slightly and turned as she heard pawsteps heading in her direction, she watched as the group of apprentices were dragging SmokePaw towards her giggling like kits. Her tail twitched slightly as they shoved him infront of the group to stand infront of her, she looked at the gathered faces.

She was about to introduce herself when Palepaw stepped infront of her, and started talking. trying to distract them. She let out a squeak as Grasspaw grabbed her by the scruff and started dragging her away from the group. as soon as the noise left her mouth Palepaw turned around and started telling Grasspaw off. She attempted to try and calm them down but never got the chance because as soon as PalePaw was distracted the apprentices started dragging both her and SmokePaw away.

oooooo

They pulled them out of sight of the two and into an area near where the elders where seated. A small dip in the earth surrounded by fallen oak branches.

As soon as they dropped them both, Smokepaw stood up and started apologizing to her about the other appentices. She laughed "Its alright" she said as she heard the leaders calling for silence. She stepped out of the dip and sat down to watch the leaders. She had heard about the other leaders, So she knew their names. FieldClans leader was named Mothstar. CaveClans leader is Wolfstar, and OakClans leader is Flickerstar, who was currently speaking at the moment while the other three sat to wait for their turn.

* * *

**Alright so im going to just stop here because I might not get another chance to post it. I will write the second part of the gathering in the next chapter.**

**luv~**

**Lost**


	7. Apologies

_**Hey guys, Its going to be awhile before I get my next chance to write and post the new chapter(s). **_

_**So because school sucks I wont be able to update any stories for about 2 weeks to a month.**_

_**Please forgive me :P I didn't ask to go to school but apparently i'm required to.**_

_**You will still be able to contact me through PM**_

****_Lost_


End file.
